Central:Renovation
by zerine
Summary: see title
1. Chapter 1

Central

(Drabbles, short stories whatever you want to call them)

1: Renovation

Prologue

"This place is a mess!" Ed yelled "I came in here to do some reading and find a messy library!" He looked around, the place was a mess and the librarians had left for their break. 'Well then I guess I'll renovate the library' he grinned and got to work.

1 hour later

"Sir" Hawkeye said walking into Fuhrer's (sp?)office "one of the librarians is here to see you" Mustang looked startled 'Why would one of the librarians come to see me?...What did Fullmetal do this time?' Mustang sighed "What did he do this time?" No one doubted who the Fuhrer was referring to there was only one alchemist who caused the Fuhrer trouble on a daily basis...the Fullmetal Alchemist himself. "He locked us out of the library sir"

the librarian replied "he shielded the door." Both Hawkeye and Mustang blinked thinking the same thought 'What is he doing in there?' (# Al is back in Rizembol (Sp?)with Winry, after getting his body back)"Well" Mustang sighed getting up "I better see what he's up to" 'before he destroys the library' "It can wait until you've finished your paperwork" Hawkeye said "after all he won't destroy the library" Mustang sighed and returned to filling out paperwork.

Chapter 1

(# Chapters are short)

Central Library 6:00 pm Inside

Ed sighed 'Finally the Romance section's done! That's it for the civilian section. Now for the military section.' (#the civilian section is the normal library part; the military section is the part that houses all the records and is classified.)

Outside

Mustang sighed 'the librarian was right it was shielded' Snap he grinned as flames rushed towards the door. His smile turned to frown as the door absorbed the flames. "Fullmetal!"He yelled "open this door!" No answer "Fullmetal!" Still no answer, he tried again "Fullmetal! Open this door or else!" Nothing. He sighed 'Time to get some help' and walked back to the office.

Back in the library

Ed looked up 'I thought I heard the Fuhrer ... h well it must have been my imagination. Back to work' He picked up a folder ad opened it. It was a report. It read Basic Arrays by Roy Mustang. Ed grinned and began to read.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(To _The Dark Empress of Eternity thank you for reviewing!)_

Fuhrer's office 6:30 pm

"You didn't succeed sir" Hawkeye stated. Mustang nodded "I'll call Alphonse" he picked up the phone and dialed. "Hello?" came Al's cherry voice. "Alphonse is there any way to get your brother out of a locked and shielded library?" Al laughed (#since this takes place in an alternate universe Huges is alive.) "Get Huges to talk about his family" "Thank you Alphonse" he said and put the phone down. Mustang sighed 'I've been doing too much paper work again. Yessss that's it too much paperwork. Need coffee.' "Hawkeye get me the strongest coffee you can find" he ordered. "Yes sir"

5 days later

Midnight Central Library Outside

Mustang was annoyed. Huges had talked about his family for 24 hours and all that happened was that he lost his voice. So he had sent in Armstrong. Armstrong had no luck. At least they didn't have to hear him talk about his family history anymore. He gave up talking about it after 3 days. Hawkeye had tried and they had a wall full of bullet holes to show for it. So everyone turned to Mustang. He tried to protest, but ended up at Hawkeye's gunpoint. So here he was pacing the hallway at Midnight muttering obscenities under his breath.

Inside

"Finally!" Ed yelled "This place is organized and I got some blackmail for Mustang!" He looked around; the once white walls were a deep mahogany. The books were sorted by section. The sections in turn were sorted by title. He walked to the main entrance and opened the door. There was Mustang pacing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Takes place right after chapter 2)

"Mustang?" Ed said surprised "What are you doing here?" Mustang looked at him "Fullmetal you are in so much trouble. Do you know you have been in there for 5 and a half days straight!" Ed stared at him "Wow I didn't think renovating the library would take that long" Mustang stared at him "You were renovating the library" he said weakly. Ed frowned "Yeah! The place was a mess and besides you had that on you're to do list for weeks." Mustang looked at him 'Just renovating the library all this time .Just renovating the library…..' "Hey Mustang you ok?" Ed asked waving his hand in front of Mustang's face. The only answer he got was a dull thud.

Fuhrer's office 12:15

"He's not back yet" said a very worried Havoc. The door opened and Ed walked in carrying Mustang. "He fainted" he said in response to everyone's looks. He set him down on the desk "Oh by the way the library's open again." He nodded to all of them ad walked out. "Well" Havoc said breaking the silence "shall we start betting?"

End

Well that's it for Central. Originally I was going to do a series under this title, but I decided not too. However the title has changed to say Central: Renovation. So ignore the comment under the title. Thank you to those readers who stuck with me through my first fanfic.


End file.
